historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Xuan Dynasty
History The founding King Xuanwen of the Grand Xuan Dynasty was at the eighth level of the Martial Saint realm, the mid Immortal Bridge stage. Thus, he was able to suppress the Radiant Light Sect, the Dim Darkness Sect and the other major powers who had high-grade Sacred Artifacts but no Immortal Bridge experts, becoming the overlord of the Royal Reed Sea.” “When your Grand Master, King Xuanwen and Daoist Shi, those seniors, came to the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory in the past, your group reported to our Master that you wanted to borrow the environment of the Royal Reed Sea to concoct the Eight Trigrams Treasured Yang Immortal Pill.” ch 689 lineage supreme martial art the truly complete Fire Fires True Art and Seven Fowl Treasured Spear could only be considered as having been born from the side. The Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture, however, was truly born of the pure Jade Clear Lineage. King Lineage King Xuancheng - son of King Xuanwen (deceased) The current leader of the Grand Xuan Dynasty, the third generation King Xuanmu sixth level Martial Saint with a cultivation base of the late Seeing Divinity stage, Grand Xuan Dynasty’s high-grade Sacred Artifact, the Xuan King Spear Yao Hai Shen Lingzi's Lineage from Jade Clear lineage Shen Lingzi seventh level of the Martial Saint realm While it was unknown how Shen Lingzi and his descendants had obtained some of the true intent of the Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture, their Time Flowing Sword did indeed originate from it. chp 645 cultivation of the direct lineage martial arts of the Jade Clear lineage ch 689 high-grade Sacred Artifact Heaven Rotating Light Sword Shenling Nine Swords -10 original # Kang Ping and my former Grand Master was Shen Lingzi. # Gu Zhang number two figure of the Shenling Ten Swords, Kang Ping’s senior apprentice-uncle , He had previously joined hands with King Xuanmu, attacking the main altar of the Dim Darkness Sect together. # He Dongcheng, was the old man with an ancient appearance but a youthful, acute gaze who had blocked the Radiant Light Sect’s Chief Luo Zhiyuan during that same battle. # Gu Zhang # Madame Kang mid Seeing Divinity stage # Junior apprentice-brother Liao - # Kang Jinyuan -third level Martial Saint of the late Merging Avatar low-grade Sacred Artifact Time Flowing Sword Son of Kang Ping # Kang Maosheng brother of Kang Jinyuan from different Mother Daoist Shi Lineage Qi Wei. While he was not well-known, he could virtually be called the number one formations expert of the Grand Xuan Dynasty, of the entire Royal Reed Sea. expert of the fifth level of the Martial Saint realm like Madame Kang, he was the descendant of another expert who had come to the Royal Reed Sea on conquest along with King Xuanwen and Shen Lingzi that year, Daoist Shi. As their three lineages came from the same source, they also addressed each other as members of the same sect. ch 663 It was usually Qi Wei who presided over the Bearing Heaven Efficate Formation Daoist Shi. A peak expert who had swept through the Royal Reed Sea with King Xuanwen and Shen Lingzi that year, having helped to conquer the vast territories of the Grand Xuan Dynasty. At the same time, he was also the best formations grandmaster that had appeared in the Royal Reed Sea in many years. After the Grand Xuan Dynasty had been founded that year and the situation had gradually stabilised, with King Xuanwen reigning as the undisputed hegemon, Daoist Shi and his lineage had disappeared from the public eye alongside Shen Lingzi’s lineage. ch 677 * Prime Earth Reversal Formation Four Lord Protectors The current four Lord Protectors of the Grand Xuan Dynasty were all sons of King Xuanwen, King Xuancheng’s brothers. All of them were peak experts of Seeing Divinity Martial Saint realm who reigned supreme in their own individual domains of the Royal Reed Sea, acting rampantly and unbridled as they liked. # Lord Protector Zheng #Lord Protector Tang #Lord Protector Lu Members Marquis Haicheng Marquis Weilin Yang Zhaozhen Zhang Xuan, and is known as the ‘Nine Heavens Sole Crane’. He is a guest Elder under the Grand Xuan Dynasty’s Marquis Weilin.” middle-aged man seventh level of the Martial Saint realm, the early Immortal Bridge stage.